


The Secret

by toinfinityandboleyn



Series: Her-Story [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toinfinityandboleyn/pseuds/toinfinityandboleyn
Summary: Anne has a secret. The others suspect it may be about her love life... but Anne isn’t ready to tell everyone, yet.
Relationships: Anne/???
Series: Her-Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. How to break back into your own house. A guide by Anne.

**Author's Note:**

> K, i was scared to post this chapter, then i realised “hey! this is my fanfic! I can write anything i want!” so yeah. I don’t think many people have shipped these two together. I’m not good a romance, so this may just be cringe, But i hope you enjoy anyways lol.

Crickets could be heard chirping at the dark night sky, as the rest of the neighbourhood was silent. The chirping quietened as footsteps approached the front door of the queen's house. Anne had snuck out at 11:00 pm. It was now 3:00 am, and she needed to sneak back into the house, without making noise so she doesn't wake up the others. Now technically, Anne was allowed to do this, she was an adult after all. Except, if the others heard her sneaking back in this early in the morning, they would become curious and ask her what she had been doing. There was no way she was going to tell them. Not yet. She's not ready. Quietly, Anne rummaged through her bag to find her keys. 

"Merde. Where are my keys?" Anne whispered to herself as she frantically searched her bag. She soon realised that she had left them at the place she had just come from. Shit. Anne groaned as she jumped the back gate and ran into their backyard. She ran up to the glass sliding door and placed her hand on it. She pushed. 

"Shit!" She groaned as it didn't move. Anne rolled her eyes and looked up at the roof. She could climb onto the roof over the deck and then climb onto the house roof, and sneak into her window. So Anne climbed onto the roof of the deck, then realised that it rapped around the house, meaning she could walk all the way around to her window and open it without climbing onto the house roof. She carefully walked across the roof to her window, she pushed it up. It's open! 

"I feel like a fricking teenager." Anne giggled to herself as she climbed through the window. After that, she was in her room. She turned around to close the window, but as she went to close it, it closed creating a huge bang. Anne's eyes widened to the noise, as she dropped her bag, pushed it under her bed with her leg and jumped into her bed, fully dressed. Anne heard the door open slightly. It was Jane. 

"Anne?" She whispered. Anne thought about acting like she was woken up by her, but chose to continue pretending to be asleep. She heard Jane close the door. She sighed in relief as she jumped out of bed and went to her draw, where she pulled out some pyjamas. All of a sudden, the door slammed open, revealing all the queens standing there with their arms crossed. 

"Merde," Anne murmured. 

~ ~ ~ 

It was 3:30 am in the morning and all six queens where awake. They all sat downstairs on the couch, as they faced Anne. 

"What were you doing out that late?" Lina asked finally. All of the other queens stared at Anne.

"Couldn't sleep." Anne lied. Her voice sounded bold and believable. 

"Really? Where did you go?" Cathy asked.

"For a walk." Anne lied again. 

"For 4 hours?" Jane said, obviously not believing Anne.

"I stopped at Mcdonalds." Anne continued to lie. 

"You didn't take your wallet. It's right here on the coffee table! Where were you?" Anna demanded. Anne had to think of something. Quick. 

"I just went for a really long walk," Anne explained. 

"Why?" Anna asked, still eyeballing Anne. 

"Uh... I had a Panic attack." Anne said quickly, definitely not thinking. Kat's eyes widened. 

"Bullshit. That's the last thing you're going to wanna do when having a panic attack!" Cathy interrupted.

"Did I say panic attack? I meant nightmare. It was scary. I needed to leave the house. I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed. I don't want to seem weak." Anne lied. She did not have a nightmare at all, but it sounded believable. 

"Oh, Anne. you're not weak! It's ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Jane cried as she rushed over to hug Anne. "Uh, no. I'm tired, maybe in the morning?" 

Jane nodded. Few! She got away. Last time she was going to forget her keys. 

~ ~ ~ 

"I'm going out!" Anne called from the kitchen. This was a few days after the whole incident, so it had been sorted and not talked about for days now. 

"Where are you going?" Kat asked from the living room.

"Out."

"No, like where are you going out?" Kat asked, getting a little annoyed. 

"Just out for dinner," Anne replied. Kat looked over at Anne to see that she was wearing a beautiful, skin-tight green dress, the end of the dress was above her knees.

"Woah, hold up. Who are you seeing?" Kat asked as she hopped up off the couch and wandered into the kitchen. 

"A friend," Anne replied quickly.

"Just a friend? Anne. I know you're going on a date. Look at you!" Anne blushed. Kitty gasped. 

"You are! Who is he?" Kat asked. Anne didn't reply. ' _who said it was a 'he''?'_ Anne thought to herself. 

"I have to go now," Anne said. She grabbed her bag. Made sure she definitely had her keys and left. The curiosity got to Kat. So much so, that she went and told Cathy. 

"Anne's going on a what?" Cathy asked after Kat had told her about Anne. 

"A date I believe!" Kat squealed. 

"Ok, let's go," Cathy said as she grabbed her phone and got up to walk out the door.

"Wait what?" Kat asked.

"Don't you want to see who this 'special someone' is? Let's track her down!" 

"Woah, you mean stalk her..?" Kat asked in concern. 

"Oh please. We both know Anne would do the same to us if she found out we were dating someone!" Cathy replied. 

"True. Ok, let's go!"

~ ~ ~ 

Cathy and Kat were both sitting in the car. 

“Ok, so Anne definitely walked, so that means the restaurant must be near by, right?” Cathy asked. 

“Right. Unless she got a ride.” Kat replied. The two queens thought for a moment. 

“Find my phone!” Kat gasped as she opened her phone.

”Anne shared her location to me once! I can’t remember why, but she’s on here!” Kat shows Cathy her phone. Anne’s little symbol was still at home. 

“Darn, she’s offline.” Kat sighed. 

“We’ll just have to wait for her to be online again.” Cathy replied. 

A few minutes later, her symbols quickly moved away from the house.

”She’s online!” Kat cheers as she looks for her location. 

“Where is she?” 

“Piccadilly. She must have taken the subway.” Kat replied. 

“She’s at this restaurant. Let’s go!” 

~ ~ ~ 

Anne arrived at the restaurant, excited to see her date. This wasn’t the first date the two have gone on, but she was equally as excited for it as she was for the first date. She sat down and waited. 

“Hi, is this seat taken?” Anne heard. She looked up to see her date. She giggled. 

“Hi Millie.” Anne smiled as she got up to give her a kiss in the cheek. Woah. She looked amazing. Anne quickly opened her phone to check the time and then put it back. Little did she know, it would lure in two of the queens. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Their in there.” Kat pointed at the restraint that her cousin was sitting in. 

“We have to be quiet. She can’t know we are here.” Cathy whispered. 

The two walked into the restaurant. It wasn’t that fancy, but people still dressed up. Luckily, the two queens predicted that the dress code would be fancy, so they also wore nice clothes. 

“Hello, how can I help you today?” The waiter asked the girls. 

“Is it possible to get a seat right over there?” Cathy asked as she pointed to Anne’s table. 

“Certainly,” The waiter said, as they motioned for them to follow him. The two queens followed him and sat at the table. 

“Won’t she see us?” Kat asked.

”Maybe. But we blend in pretty well.” 

The two girls looked over at the table. It was only Anne sitting there. There where to empty plates that obviously had food on them. 

They watched as Anne looked around the restaurant, admiring the beautiful interior. The girls realised that they we’re going to be caught if she looked over their way. They quickly hid under two menus, which failed, as Anne looked over and realised who they were. Clearly annoyed, Anne got up from her seat and walked over to the girls table. 

“What. The. Fuck.” She said, as she crossed her arms. 

“What are you guys doing?” She asked.

”Anne! What a coincidence!” Cathy cringed. 

“Are you stalking me?” Anne asked.

”Maybe.” Kat answered. 

“Leave. Now.” Anne demanded. The two queens quickly scattered out of the restaurant, not even getting a chance to see who Anne’s secret lover was. 


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is faced with coming out to the others, and frankly she it terrified!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of this? I think it’s kinda cute! :3   
> Hope you enjoy!

“I can’t hide this for much longer.” Anne croaked as she paced back and forth. Anne was still pissed at Kat and Cathy, but more so scared to tell them who she was actually seeing. 

“Well tell them.” Millie said, not looking up from her phone. She wasn’t being disrespectful or anything, it was just that Anne had been pacing for about an hour now, and it started to get on her nerves. 

“No, you don’t get it. It’s not that easy.” Anne said, still pacing. 

“I know. I’ve been in you position before, a lot of people have. But trust me, it’s better if you just tell them.” Millie said, looking up from her phone. Anne sat down. 

“I know, i’m just scared. First of all, what are they going to think? Will they understand? And second of all, what about Lina? She is crazy religious and we just started getting along. I don’t want to endanger that. What if she thinks it’s a sin or something?!” Anne head started to hurt. This was a lot. 

“Their your family, right?” Millie asked, grabbing hold of Anne’s hand. Anne nodded. “Well, they love you. I’ve seen it. Why else do you think they came and spied on you?” 

Anne thought for a second. “cause they can’t mind their own business.” she muttered. Millie giggled. 

“No, they wanted to make sure you were safe, if the person you were seeing was going to hurt you. You told me about Kat, she’s had a lot of men hurt her, and obviously she thought i was a man!” Millie said. Anne giggled.

”She wanted to make sure you weren’t making the same mistake she did. Maybe it will even calm her to know that you aren’t dating a man.” Millie let go of Anne’s hands. 

“If they love you, they will accept you for who you are.” Millie finished. Anne took in a deep breathe. 

“Ok.Will you come with me?” Anne said, nearly whispering. Millie smiled and nodded. 

~ ~ ~ 

The queens were all sitting in the couch, watching a movie together. 

“I don’t get it!” Anna said with a mouthful of popcorn. ”Just kiss!”

Jane was about to say something, but the front door opened. The queens cocked their heads to see Anne standing in the door frame. She was talking to someone, but the others couldn’t hear what she was saying. After about a minute, Anne and this other girl walk in. Kat’s eyes widened when she saw the girl. ‘ _Isn’t she that ‘Mills’ girl from the theatre?’_ Kat thought to herself. Then everything snapped. When Anne blushed at the sight of her, when the girl whispered something in Anne’s ear which made her smile, the date tonight! Kat gasped in excitement, and clapped her hands over her mouth. The others all look over at Kat. 

“You right, love?” Lina asked. Kat nodded her head. “Just realised something, that’s all.” She replied. The queens didn’t seem to over think it and looked back at Anne and the girl. 

“Who’s your friend, Anne?” Jane asked. 

“This is Millie. Millie that’s Lina, Jane, Anna, Cathy and I think you remember Kat.” Anne pointed at everyone. 

Cathy shot her head looking towards Kat, like she had just connected the dots herself. She gestured her head over to Anne and Millie, and Kat nodded. Cathys eyes widened. 

“How does she know Kat?” Anna asked. 

“They met when we went to the theatre. We ran into her there.” Anne answered. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Millie. Do you want to sit and watch the movie with us?” Jane asked. 

“Well, i’d love to, but before we do that, i believe Anne has something to tell you.” Mille said, gesturing to Anne. 

“Oh no, what did she do this time? I’ll pay for the damages.” Jane asked, genially thinking she did something wrong. 

“No, she didn’t nothing.” Millie giggled. Anne took in a deep breathe. 

“I-i...” Anne started. She looked around at everyone. Their eyes all starting at her, her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. “I can’t do this.” She cried as she ran upstairs. The door to her room could be heard closing. Kat looked at Cathy. The nodded at each other and ran up to Anne’s room, which left Millie all alone with the others. 

“I, uh, better go see her.” She croaked as she ran up the stairs after Kat and Cathy. 

~ ~ ~ 

The three girls all knocked on Anne’s door. No answer. 

“Anne, it’s Mills.” Millie said, in she would let her in. Slowly, the door opened. The three girls ran in before she could shut it again. 

“Anne. What happened?” Cathy asked as she sat in her bed. Anne shrugged. 

“Anne. I know. So does Cathy. We figured it out.” Kat said. Anne looked up. 

“You don’t think less of me?” She croaked. 

“What? Anne! Of corse not. Why would you think that?” Cathy asked. 

“I didn’t know what you guys would think. I guess i just got scared.” Anne replied. 

“I told you Anne. They love you, if corse their going to accept you.” Millie said as she held Anne. The girls nodded. 

“Sorry for assuming it was a man, I just didn’t think. Also, sorry for spying on you. I guess i just needed to know that the person you were going out with wasn’t going to hurt you.” Kat said. 

“It’s fine. I understand. I would have done the same thing honestly.” Anne giggled. The others laughed. 

“I guess i should tell the others now?” Anne suggested. 

“Oh yeah, their clueless.” Cathy giggled. Anne was still nervous to tell the others, but knowing that two of the six queens already accepted her gave her a bit of courage. 

~ ~ ~ 

The girls ran downstairs. Anne trailing nervously behind them. The 3 girls sat down as Anne stood up in front of everyone. She took in a deep breathe. 

“I need to tell you guys something.” She started. She felt the same pressure she felt before. But she pushed harder to get the words out. She looked over at Millie, Kat and Cathy, they all gave her a reassuring nod. 

“Millie isn’t just my friend. She’s my girlfriend. I’m bisexual.” Anne spat out. Anne bit her lip. 

“come again?” Anna asked. Anne’s heart sank. Shit. 

“What does bisexual mean exactly?” Anna asked. 

“It means i like both guys and girls.” Anne replied quickly. 

“Oh ok that’s cool.” Anna replied. Anne sighed in relief. 

“Aw! Cute!” Jane cried. “You know how to choose them Anne.” Jane winked. Anne blushed, and Millie giggled in embarrassment.

Anne looked over at Lina. She had this confused look on her face. 

“So you mean you don’t like men?” Lina asked. 

“No, I do like men, I just like woman as well.” Anne said. 

Lina nodded and got up.

”I need some space.” She sighed as she walked up to her room. 

Anne’s eyes watered. She didn’t know that her option would effect her so much. 

“It’s ok babe, i’m sure she’s just confused. Why don’t you talk to her tomorrow?” Millie suggested. Anne nodded. 

“Can you stay the night?” Anne asked. 

“Sure.” Millie replied. 

~ ~ ~ 

The next morning, Kat went to go wake up Anne and Millie for breakfast. She opened the door the Anne’s room to see that the two girls were snuggled together. _’Aw’_ Kat thought. 

“Girls...” She whispered. Millie woke up, but Anne didn’t. Millie looked at Anne, still fast asleep. Slowly, she got up and grabbed her pillow, she raised it in the air. She looked at Katherine and smiled, she raised her finger to her mouth. 

“Rise and shine, princess!” Millie yelled as she whacked Anne with her pillow. 

“What the hell Millie?” Anne groaned as she lifted her head. Kat giggled. 

“You guys are literally perfect for each other. Anyways, Jane’s made pancakes.” Kat said. She left the room and went into the kitchen. 

Minutes later, Anne and Millie arrived down at the kitchen. 

“Morning ladies!” Jane said as she placed a plate down for both of them. Anne looked up to see that Lina was already awake and sitting across from them. 

“Morning Lina.” Anne muttered as she grabbed the maple syrup. 

“Anne. The way i reacted last night was unexceptionable. I was just confused. I promise i do fully support you both.” Lina explained. Anne smiled and nodded. 

“So how long have you been together?” Anna asked. 

“2 months.” Millie replied. 

“Anne! How did you keep a secret for 2 months?” Cathy asked. 

“Fear.” Anne replied in a emotionless tone. The others look at each other. 

“Kidding! I’m actually good at keeping secrets, I just don’t keep the secrets i don’t wanna keep!” She giggled. The others rolled their eyes. Anne looked around. 

‘ _Yeah, nothing has changed. I’m going to be fine.’_ She thought to herself, She smiled. 


End file.
